


through the storm

by venndaai



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Art, M/M, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Daneel carrying Baley.
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/binouDz)


End file.
